


Knight in Leather Armor

by DeanGirl1385



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Kissing, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl1385/pseuds/DeanGirl1385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie brings an old friend around sparks start to fly when you meet Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long TIme No See

It had been at least 5 years since you had seen Charlie and her bright yellow car but there she was, pulling up into your driveway ready to have a girls weekend. You grabbed your keys from the hook next to your door and locked up before pacing towards her. "(y/n)!!! Long time no see! You ready for a spaztastic weekend?" Charlie wiggled her eye brows in that quirky sort of way that makes her... well her. You giggled and shook your head as you made your way to the passenger side of her car, opened the door and hopped in. "I'd say so. Five years Charlie? What have you been doing?" Little did you know she had been visiting the land of oz and fighting bad guys and not the kind that policemen arrest and throw in the slammer. "Oh you know, same ol' same ol'. Just figured it was time for a road trip and what better place than Kansas where you just so happen to live and so do two rather good looking guys who I'm going to invite to go out with us tonight!" Charlie squealed as she looked out the side mirror being sure not to hit your mailbox as she pulled out of the driveway. "You are not coming into town after five years just to set me up on a blind date. Seriously Charlie? You know I don't do that." Charlie put the car in drive and headed down the street, glancing at me wide eyed. "What?! No. no blind date, just 2 guys I happen to know rather well who could really use a night off. Trust me you'll love them and I'm not trying to set you up. Jeez (y/n)." You let out a deep sigh of relief as you pulled down the visor and glanced at the small mirror. You looked nearly washed out with barely any makeup on. Just a little mascara and lip gloss. You'd never been one to get all dolled up. Your hair was falling down past your shoulders in loose brown curls and the navy blue tank top just barely peaked through your button up blue and red plaid shirt. "Ya know, you're kinda dressed like Sam. You could be twins!" Charlie laughed as she took a right onto a gravel and dirt path. "These guys really live out there don't they?" You raised an eyebrow and closed the visor, turning towards Charlie. "Its not much further but yeah they like their privacy. Don't worry, I'm not taking you to some psycho stalkers run down shack in the middle of the woods."

A few twists and turns later and both you and Charlie were pulling into a small driveway next to a black older classic car. "Is that a '67 chevy impala?" Charlie nodded her head. "I see you still know a thing or two about cars" You shrugged your shoulders as you slide out of the car and shut the door. You turned towards what you are expecting to be a run of the mill house but see what looked like a really old underground building. Charlie opened the front doors and walked in like she lived there, heading straight for a large table covered in books and old papers. You couldn't help but notice a few of the book titles. Wendigos, Vampires and other fanged creatures, and urban legends. These boys Charlie spoke of must really be into horror flicks. Only explanation."What's up Bitches??!!" Charlie shouts. You glanced around the room until your eyes fell upon a very tall shaggy haired man with the most amazing dimples you'd ever seen. He was wearing blue jeans, a red flannel button up and had a cup of coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. This must be the one Charlie was calling your twin. You could see the resemblence. Next to him was a some what shorter yet still taller than you man with dirty blond hair and sparkling green eyes that you could just get lost in. You WERE getting lost in them. Snapping back to reality, you quickly averted your eyes back to Charlie and leaned into her ear to whisper. "Why have you never hooked up with either of them? They're Hot!" Charlie curled her lip and turned to you, speaking a bit louder than you expected her to. "Eww. They're like brothers to me and besides, you know I prefer eating a fresh taco rather than sausage any day." You could feel your cheeks getting hot, turning a bright shade of crimson as you quickly looked away from her and back at the men. "Charlie clears her throat, trying to clear the air of awkward silence and introduced them to you. "(y/n) The sasquatch like one is Sam and the cocky one standing next to him, that's Dean. Sam and Dean meet (y/n)." You barely raised your hand as if to say hello then quickly dropped it back to your side. Dean looked at you with those intoxicating green eyes and flashed half a smile your way, his pearly whites just barely peaking through sending a chill down your spine. If there was ever a smile that could make the angels fall from the heavens, that would be the one. He pulled Charlie to the side and turned his back to you, speaking in a whisper. "What were you thinking? Bringing her to the bunker? Does she know what we do?" Charlie shook her head. "No Dean! Do you think I'm that crazy? She's not gonna think anything of the bunker. She's an old friend who lives close to here and I just happened to be in town. I wanted to hang out and thought I would see if you guys wanted to join. What was I supposed to do? Make her wait in the car? I haven't seen her in five years for Christ's sake." Charlie punched Dean in the shoulder. "Besides. She's just your type" With two clicks of her tongue, Charlie walked back over to you. "So Anyways. Sam... Dean... (y/n) and I are gonna hit up a little bar not too far from here tonight called the frisky chicken. you guys wanna join?" Dean lifted an eyebrow at the name of the bar. "Weird name but sure. Why the hell not? On one condition though. We get to take my baby." Your eyes widened. Baby? "You have a baby and want to take it to a bar?" You asked, confused. Charlie giggled under her breath shaking her head. "No no no. Baby is Dean's car, the one you spotted outside and Deal Dean. We'll ride in the impala. Sam you can be DD cuz I'm gonna get DRUUUUNK and we both know that Dean isn't gonna go without throwing back a few." You raised your hand and parted your lips ready to speak. "I don't mind being the designated driver." Sam cleared his throat, his voice was deep and made him sound older than he looked. "It's okay (y/n) I'm used to being the more responsible one, even if I am the younger brother." He glared at Dean who knew exactly what he was talking about. "Give us ten minutes and we can head out." Sam set down the stack of papers and cup of coffee. "Yeah, cuz ol' Sammy here needs to go prettify his hair" Dean chuckled and grabbed his brown leather jacket off the back of the chair in front of him and slid it on. "Be back in a sec". They both headed down a hallway, leaving you and Charlie to yourselves. "Ok. So you could have given me fair warning on how F-ing hot they are." Your eyes went wide as you turned to Charlie. "Like seriously, how have they not made you go straight?" You laughed, knowing it's not that easy to just up and change your sexual orientation but damn these boys were gorgeous. "Well either way, I call dibs on the dirty blonde one with those Godly Green eyes!" Charlie glanced behind you and smirked, crossing her arms. "Well first off, his name is Dean and why don't you tell him yourself? He is behind you after all." Charlie tilted her head in that direction and you quickly whipped around feeling flustered as he stood there, smiling like a cheshire cat. "You're not so bad yourself toots." You turned bright red in the cheeks, swallowing dry air and choking on your words. "Th-th-thanks" You forced a smile and let out a sigh of relief as you saw Sam come walking up behind Dean. "Alright. You guys ready to go?"


	2. Cigarettes and Whiskey

You slid into the back of the impala behind the drivers seat and Charlie followed behind you. Dean climbed in the front seat, it was his car after all and Sam climbed into the passenger seat, his head nearly touching the roof of the car. Dean turned the volume dial up, Metallica playing through out the speakers of the car. "Can we please listen to something else for a change?" Sam asked. Dean gave out a laugh and put the car in drive. "Whats the rule Sammy?" Before Sam can answer, Dean cut him off. "Driver picks the music, Shotgun shuts his cake hole!" Dean tapped his hands on the steering wheel like they were a pair of drum sticks and bit his lower lip as his head bobs to the lyrics. "Maybe if you let me drive every now and then, I wouldn't be shotgun", Sam mumbled under his breath as Dean starts driving down the dirt road.

://:

You, Sam, Dean and Charlie all climbed out of the impala once you arrived at the bar. Your black converse shoes hit the gravel and you looked up at the huge sign hanging above the bar entrance. A chicken waving its tail feathers was lit up above the words FRISKY CHICKEN. You had honestly hoped that Charlie was joking when she said the name. You weren't exactly one to go bars often so this place wasn't one you were quite familiar with. None of you were even carded as you walked through the doors. The music was loud, some honky tonk song playing through a jukebox and the smell of cigarette smoke fills the air and your nostrils. It's been about eight years since you touched a cigarette and the smell was almost nauseating to you now since it had been so long. "Well I'm gonna go grab us a few beers. Let's get this party started!" Charlie started walking towards the bar, all chipper like a princess in a disney movie. "Hey. Wait for me!" You grabbed the tail end of her shirt and took a few long stretches with your legs to catch up. You didn't know Sam and Dean from Adam and you'd never been one to do well in crowded places by yourself. Both you and Charlie made it to the bar and she shouted to the blonde hair blue eyed bar tender at the other end. "Hey gorgeous. Can I get 2 beers down here?" Charlie turned back to you, a wide grin on her face. "Maybe I can get her phone number too"

Three beers and probably about thirty minutes later, Charlie was at the end of the bar flirting with the bar tender known as Samantha and You were sipping at the glass bottle, the cold dew dripping down your hand as the liquid hit your lips. "Hey there gorgeous. Can I buy you another beer?" You turned to see a man, about your height, obviously drunk trying to hit on you and hold onto the bar stool without falling over. "No thanks. I'm good" You politely smiled and turned back around to the bar, glancing down at Charlie to make sure she was still within your view. The man grabbed your shoulder and tried to turn you back around. "Hey, I'm trying to talk to you. Can't I buy a pretty lady a drink?" You turned back around and saw Dean in the distance flirting with two girls but glancing at you through the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested". You started to get that gut feeling like something was wrong but the bar was too loud and you knew Charlie wouldn't be able to hear you if you shouted her name from where you were at. The guy slid his hand from your shoulder down to your hand and you quickly jerked your hand away, a chill running down your back and not in the good way. "I just wanna buy you a drink darlin'" The man ran his tongue across his lips and you felt a queeziness in your stomach that made you think those three beers may come back up. Dean glanced in your direction and noticed that you didn't look very comfortable and that there was a man who couldn't seem to take no for an answer. He lifted a finger to the girls he was talking to insinuating he would be back in a minute and started walking in your direction. You didn't know whether to be thankful or worried. "Hey babe. Is this guy bothering you?" Dean said as he wrapped his arms around your waist, his chin resting on your shoulder so your cheeks touched. You felt your body start to tingle and it was almost as if your temperature had gone up a few degrees as your cheeks became flushed with the touch of his skin to yours. Dean looked at the guy then turned his head to you then back at the guy. "Is there a problem here?" Dean asked. "I don't know. Who are you exactly?" Asked the obnoxious drunk who just couldn't seem to leave you alone. "I just so happen to be this lovely girl's boyfriend. Now Vamoose before things get ugly." Deans words made your heart start to race just a little faster. Part of you was stuck on the word boyfriend and the other part was wondering if you should get the hell out of dodge before punches started to get thrown. It is a bar after all. The drunk guy was persistent and continued to try and hit on you with Dean standing there, still holding onto you by the waist. Dean slowly removed one hand from your waist and turned your body towards him with the other. He gently touched your cheek before pressing his soft lips to yours sending you into an almost complete ecstasy, getting that same feeling, that butterfly feeling. Your emotions became a jumbled mess as you found yourself more attracted to Dean and you didn't want him to stop but you were confused as to why he was doing what he was doing. Was it just an act to get the guy to go away or was he actually attracted to you? You had made it rather obvious that you found him attractive when you said so back at the bunker, not knowing he was in the room. "Alright! I get it. I'm leaving" The drunk guy threw his hands in the air and stormed off. "She isn't that hot anyway" He mumbled as he dissapeared into a group of people. Dean snickered as he pulled away from your lips and that smile that you could fall in love with appeared once more. "Come dance with me" Dean sayid as he grabbed you by the hand and lead you to the small dance floor in the corner. "I'm not a very good dancer" You said as the tempo changed into one of those 80s hair band rock ballads. "That's ok, I'm not either but get enough drinks in me and I can do anything." Dean winked your way and for an instant you truly believed he could do anything and you found that to be extremely sexy. Not wanting to look like a complete idiot, you turned your back to Dean and started to slowly sway your hips side to side, his hands resting upon the belt loops of your jeans. You only hoped you didn't look like a complete fool and that you were at least staying with the beat. Dean slowly turned you around so that you were facing him. You looked up at his eyes but only for a moment and quickly glanced downward, afraid to make eye contact. Sometimes being so shy could really get in the way. Looking at his chest, you noticed an urban looking necklace with a pecular amulet on it. "That's an interesting accessory." you said, your voice a little shaky. Dean could tell you seemed to be a little nervous and grinned at you then looked down at the amulet. "Oh this old thing? My kid brother, the tall moose looking one you met earlier, he gave it to me when we were kids." You smiled thinking how sweet it was that he still had it. "So you guys seem to be really close." Dean chuckled and nodded his head. "You could say that. I kinda had to raise him after our mom died. My dad was gone a lot..... working." You stuck your lower lip out making a pouting look when you found yourself lost in his eyes once more. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine." Your words seemed to trail off as Dean grabbed your hand into his and gives a comforting smile. "It's all good. I need another drink. How about you?" You noded your head and followed him to the bar, not letting go of his hand until you both got there. You took a look around, trying to find Charlie but couldn't see her or the bartender she was flirting with earlier. "I'll have a beer and the lady will have...." Dean looked at you. "Oh uh... whiskey sour." Dean smiled and turned back to the bar tender who now seemed to be working. "That's my kinda girl. Whiskey sour for the lovely lady."The bar tender handed Dean both the drinks. Dean looked over to you to hand you your drink but you seemed to be somewhere else in your head. "(y/n). You okay?" The sound of his voice snapped you back to reality and you softly smiled as you taok your drink from him. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just wondering where Charlie went." You parted your lips with the pink bendy straw that was floating in your glass and started to suck vigorously as the level of liquid went down in the glass very quickly. "Whoaaaa. Slow down there woman." Dean chuckled and took the empty glass from you. "I'm gonna guess Charlie ran off somewhere with that smokin' blonde she has been flirting with all night. She'll probably end up showing up at some point at the bunker when she's done having her fun. Sam left a while ago, said he had some business to take care of but I'm here." Dean raised his eye brows in a class clown sort of way. "I know you don't know me very well but any friend of Charlie's is a friend of mine and I promise I'll take care of ya." Those words both made you feel comforted yet nervous at the same time. Dean was right, you didn't know him that well, at all really and your friend was off somewhere canoodling with someone and you were left on the back burner. "I guess you're right. If Charlie trusts you, than I can too. Although I'm not very happy with her practically ditching me over a piece of tail." You went to turn away from the bar and nearly fell over your own shoe laces, your head feeling hot and the room felt like it was spinning. A hand grabbed your arm and pulled you back before you fell over. "You sure you're okay? How many drinks have you had?" You grabbed the bar stool for a little extra balance and turned back to Dean. "Just a few beers and that whiskey. I think I just need some air." Dean nodded and grabbed your hand to pull you through the crowd. "Come with me. I promise I won't bite... hard." That cheshire grin came back and you both headed for the exit, finally making it outside and back to the impala. "Shit. Your brother was supposed to be our DD. How are any of us gonna get back to your place now?" You started to panic, your breathing a bit faster as you franticly grabbed your phone out of your back pocket. You tried calling Charlie but all you got was her voice mail. "Charlie it's (y/n), you know, the girl you're supposed to be spending the weekend with. Sam ran off having to do something and I'm outside with Dean. Not sure how we're gonna get home seeing as both Dean and I have had a few drinks. Call me back." You hung up the phone and looked up to Dean who seemed to be a bit calmer than you. "Listen, there is a small diner down the road from here. We can walk there. I know a good omelet and waffle always helps me when I've had a little too much to drink. The pie there isn't so bad either." You brought your arms to your chest and let out a shiver. Dean took his brown worn leather jacket off and laid it across your shoulders and started to walk off in the direction of the diner. You couldn't remember the last time someone offered you their coat so you wouldn't be cold.


	3. Sweet as Pie

Both you and Dean made it to the diner and sat down in a back corner booth. The seats were worn but comfortable and you thoroughly enjoyed it after standing at the bar for so long. You let out a deep sigh as the waitress walked up to the table, pen and pad in hand. "Can I get you guys something to drink?" You looked up at the waitress who looked to be in her late forties, blonde pinned up hair and a shade of lipstick that is a bit too red. "I'll have a cup of coffee please and a slice of pecan pie if you have any." The waitress wrote it down on her pad and listened as Dean ordered a cup of coffee, a side of eggs over easy, two strips of bacon and some hash browns. The waitress nodded her head, gave a friendly smile and headed back to the kitchen. "Someone is hungry" You giggled, trying your best to make eye contact with Dean without looking odd. "There's always room for good food and you better save me some of that pie. That's the fastest way to my heart." You felt the flood rushing to your cheeks again, hoping it wasn't too obvious that you were trying to come up with a smart and funny come back. "Well pie usually goes straight to my stomach but I'll gladly share with you." What the hell was that? You regretted the words as they were leaving your mouth. There was an awkward silence until the waitress came back carrying food and drinks. "One coffee and slice of pecan pie for the lady and a coffee, eggs, bacon and hash browns for the gentleman. Let me know if ya'll need anything else." The waitress walked away again, probably to tend to other tables. You poured a little bit of creamer into your coffee then tore open a few packets of sugar and threw those in too while stirring. "Would you like some coffee with that sugar?" Dean said with a laugh. "You let out a soft chuckle yourself and looked up at him, his eyes all on you. "This coming from the man who is about to eat a heart attack on a plate". Dean laughed a little louder and his lips parted into a wide smile, his pearly whites showing. "You have the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen." You quickly dropped your stirring spoon and raised both hands to your mouth covering your lips in hopes that it would somehow stop the words that came out. Did you just say that out loud? "Well.... thank you." Dean said, his smile turning into a half witted grin, one that said I'm not cocky, I'm confident. "I'm too sexy for my smile... too sexy for my smile, too sexy yeahhhh." Dean started to sing, his arms swaying as if he were trying to do the cabbage patch dance. You burst into laughter and only stopped when you heard someone at a near by booth clearing his throat as if you were disturbing him from his middle of the night meal. Biting your lower lip, you looked down at the table feeling a bit embarassed. Dean leaned down to try get eye level with you, his head cocked to the side. "If it makes you feel any better, I've kinda had my eyes on those lips of yours since Charlie brought you to the bunker." Your heart felt like it had literally skipped a beat as the words spilled out of his mouth. You weren't sure what to say as the butterflies in your stomach quickly migrated through out the rest of your body. You just continued to bite your lip and wondered where this night would end up leading you, hopefully back in his bed, not that you were a one night stand kinda girl but hot damn! Who would want to miss out on that opportunity. Losing yourself in your thoughts, you quickly snapped back to reality as you heard the sounds of Dean moaning, fork in mouth. You looked down to notice a big chunk of your pie missing. "Hey! I figured you'd at least eat your food first." Dean smiled and swallowed the bite of pie. "I told you. I love pie. You're turn." You watched as Dean reached the fork back down, grabbing a piece of the pie and directing it towards your mouth. You parted your lips and let him feed you. Pie had never tasted so good. The fork slid back away from your mouth and you slowly swallowed, never letting your eyes leave his. Never had you felt such sexual tension as you are now.

GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS!!! Your phone started ringing and you instantly realized it was Charlie's ringtone. You snapped away from your little staring contest with Dean and reached for your phone, pulling it out of your pocket. Dean started to eat his food while you talked to Charlie. "Hey. Where are you?.....Yeah I kinda figured you ran off somewhere with her. Dean and I are at a diner down the road. Think you could come pick us up?...... Wait! How much have you had to drink?..... alright, alright. I know you wouldn't drink and drive. I trust you when you say you've had one beer.... Okay. See you in five." You slid the phone back in your pocket and looked over to dean who had his mouth packed so full of food that he looked like a chipmunk. You let out a small giggle and reached for your wallet to pay for the food. "I got this." Dean grabbed his wallet out and threw some cash on the table. It looked like enough to cover the tab and leave a decent tip. "Did I hear you say something about Charlie picking us up? That short little thing is gonna get behind the wheel of my baby?" Dean looked a little concerned about Charlie driving his car. "How else are we gonna get out of here?" You quickly rebuttled as you stood up out of the booth, feeling much better than you did when you walked in. "Touche." Dean stood up, grabbing one last bite of the pie and groaning at the delectable taste. You couldn't help but notice that a bit of the pecan filling was sitting on the corner of his lip. "you got a little something right.... there" You tried to point to where the food was resting. Dean licked his upper lip. "Did I get it?" You shook your head and let out a low giggle. Something started rising in you, making you bite your own lip before you spoke, not thinking the words through. "Let me get it for you." You took two steps towards him and leaned your face in towards his. You closed your eyes and pressed your lips to his, the sweet caramelized taste of pecan and pie crust covering your taste buds. Feeling his lips push back at yours, you pulled yourself away and opened your eyes, feeling flustered and almost dizzy but in a good way. "Sorry" you muttered as you wiped your lips with your hand. "I'm not." Dean smirked as he placed his hand on your shoulder and started leading you both to the front of the diner and back outside.

Charlie was waiting for the both of you in the impala when you walked through the glass door. "What took you guys so long in there? I said I'd only be five minutes." You and Dean both looked at each other and giggled then walked towards the impala. Dean slid into the passenger seat and you climbed in the back once more, sitting behind Charlie. It wasn't long before you were back on that dirt road and headed towards the bunker. Charlie looked at the rear view mirror and saw you staring at the trees as they wizzed by then noticed Dean watching you from the rear view mirror too, causing her to smile. "So uhhh guys... I told that blonde back at the bar that I had to take you guys home and then I would come back to see her. Before you say anything Dean, I'm gonna drop your car off and hop in mine. (y/n) Do you want me to take you home first or......?" You took your eyes off the trees and looked towards the rear view mirror. "Huh? Oh... I can just hang out with Dean at the bunker til you get back. Make things easier for you and I don't mind the company." You noticed a smile form on Dean's face from the passenger seat and Charlie noticed it too. "That cool with you Dean?" Charlie turned right and pulled into the driveway of the bunker, placing the car in park and turning off the ignition. "Fine by me. We've got a few spare rooms in case you get tired." Charlie and Dean both opened the front doors of the impala and climbed out then you followed suit. "Alright guys. I will see you in the morning." Clicking her tongue and pointing her fingers at the both of you like guns, Charlie climbed into her car and pulled back out of the driveway.


	4. Bunker Buddies

"So..."  
"So...."  
You and Dean stood in the kitchen of the bunker. Your hands were in your pockets as you swayed back and forth awkwardly and Dean poured himself another cup of coffee. "You're never gonna get to sleep if you keep drinking so much coffee" You took a step closer to him, biting your lower lip again. "Well I don't sleep much darlin' so I don't think it'll bother me either way. I prefer staying awake anyway." Dean set the coffee pot down and leaned against the kitchen counter, watching you as you took a step closer. "Well... I can think of a few other ways to help you stay awake." You weren't completely sure where you were going with this and it definitely wasn't what was usually up your alley but there was just some sort of sexual tension there that you couldn't keep fighting. "Oh really? What do you have in mind?" Dean raised an eye brow and pushed the freshly poured cup of coffee further back onto the counter, not sure what to expect. Dean had seen a lot in his life time but he knew nothing bad could get past those bunker doors so it couldn't have been anything worth grabbing his knife or gun for. You took a few steps closer til the tips of your shoes were practically on his boots. You hooked your thumbs into the belt loops of his pants, closed your eyes,swallowed hard and pressed your lips to his. Dean parted his lips, pressing back and slid his tongue onto yours. The taste of pecan pie and coffee filled your taste buds as you moaned into his mouth, gripping his pants tighter. You felt your hips push more towards him and your chest pressed against his as his hand slid past your cheek and into your hair pulling you closer to him. There were no words to be spoken, just a gasp for breath as you both pulled away from the kiss. Dean slid both his hands down your back to your backside, gripping a hold and lifted you to the counter top. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck for leverage as he leaned back in for another kiss. You quickly pulled away, your breath getting away from you as you realized what you were doing. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I don't just go around sleeping with random guys. I just met you today." You looked up at him with soft eyes, hoping you didn't push some boundary that would upset him or make him think you were a tease. After all you were stuck there until Charlie got back. "It's okay. Really" Dean chuckled and helped you down off the counter. "Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy kissing you and would love to take that a LOT further but I also know my boundaries. Want a tour of the house?" Dean let off that comforting smile that just forced you to smile back. "Sure." Deep down, that stabbing feeling was still there, a feeling that made you want to rip his clothes off and jump him on the kitchen floor, ravishing him with kisses and tasting every inch of him.

//://

You quickly followed behind as Dean lead you out of the kitchen and eventually into a hallway. "This place is bigger than it looks"  
"You have no idea. Hidden rooms everywhere but I'll have to show you those another time." The last thing Dean wanted was for you to figure out there was a superficial cocky demon tied up in the bottom of the bunker. "I see. You got a dead body rotting in one of them or something?" You giggled and stared at the walls, looking at all the unique photos and paintings, most of them looking rather antique. Dean let out a small sigh under his breath, knowing he could never tell someone everything about his life or what was even going on in it at that very moment. Not even his brother knew everything. Grabbing your hand, Dean continues to walk, pointing here and there at different doors, pushing them open. "That's Sams room. He likes to read.... a lot!.... That's the bathroom..... That's my room." You glanced into the room and tugged on Dean's hand, forcing him to stop as you noticed the entire collection of the original star wars collection. "Star Wars! I don't know when the was last time was that I saw those movies! Let's watch them" As you drug Dean into his own room, he gave a quick okay. You let go of his hand and plopped down on his bed, the blue quilt wrinkling beneath you as the bed gave off a soft squeak. Dean grabbed the first movie and placed it in the dvd player then sat down on the bed. "I'm gonna get comfy if that's ok." Dean started to take his boots off, kicking them to the floor then unbuttoned his top shirt, sliding it off. You felt a knot in your throat and tried your best to swallow, imagining what was underneath the black tee shirt that still rested upon his back. Dean placed his hands on the bed and scooted back, his head leaning against the concrete wall. Patting his hand on the bed, he gestured for you to come sit with him. You quickly kicked your shoes off and crawled up next to him. Before you knew it, you were nuzzled into his arm, the heat from his body keeping you warm. 

The movie had started but you found yourself not paying much attention to it as Dean wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you in a bit closer. It wasn't like you had never watched a movie with a guy before but just being so close to such a gorgeous God like creature had your body feeling multiple things at once. You felt your toes practically going numb and your palms became clammy. Your thighs started to tighten as if to protect themselves while you bit on your lower lip, glancing down at the zipper of his jeans, wondering what was underneath and hoping Dean didn't see what you were doing. Dean did see what you were doing though and decided to make a move. Without a word, Dean slid his arm out from around you and turned to lean into your face, his heated breath warming your cheeks. You closed your eyes, your heart racing and making its way to your throat as you waited to see what he would do next. Dean's lips pressed to yours and a groan escaped your lips. He quickly pulled away, wondering if he had gone too far. "Sorry. I had to do that one more time. We can watch the movie now" Dean rolled back onto his back, getting back to his original position. "No..." You gasped as you found yourself climbing on top of him, your legs straddling his lap and your lips pressed to his once more. There was no more fighting it. You wanted to see every inch of him, feel every inch of him, taste every inch of him.

The minutes flew by, you and Dean intertwined in each others bodies. You had to come up for breath soon or you were going to pass out from the intoxicating taste of his lips. Well that, and the lack of oxygen. You pulled your face away from his, still straddling his thighs with your own and gave an innocent smile before biting your bottom lip again. "MMM" Dean groans. "I have wanted you since the first time I saw you bite your lip like that just earlier today." He placed his hands upon your hips as you started to unbutton your shirt, sliding your arms out and throwing the garment to the floor. You could feel your heart start to beat through your chest, a knot forming in your stomach and pushing down towards your sex. Your panties began to feel wet then the sudden thought crossed your mind. What panties did I put on this morning? You heard Dean let out a low grown as he pushed himself off the wall and reached down, pulling his own shirt off, revealing his every muscle. You found yourself biting your lip once more, even harder than before, possibly to the point of breaking skin. You felt your core begin to heat, just begging to be played with. Not wanting to move too fast, you glanced down at the tattoo on his right chest muscle. "That's an interesting tattoo." Dean glanced down then back up at you, that cheshire grin forming on his face. "Yeah that's a long story. Maybe I can tell you more about it some other time. But for now--" Dean's words faded away as he reached back to your hips but he didn't hold onto you. He grabbed the tale end of your tank top and lifted it. You lifted your arms allowing him to remove it, revealing your small but supple breasts just barely peaking out of your white padded bra. You quickly pushed your face to his, your lips pressing his maybe a little too hard. He grunted with surprise as you slid your tongue past his teeth and mangled it with his. You wanted to taste him. Dean reached down and you felt his hands fidgeting at the button on your jeans. You leaned back just enough to allow him to release the clasp and slide down the zipper, all the while never leaving his lips. 

Finally pulling yourself away, you put all your weight on your knees, pressing into the bed and pushed your pants down your thighs. Dean in return bit his lower lip and grabbed you by the hips, lifting you up. Before you knew it, Dean was standing and laying your back to the bed. He pulled your pants the rest of the way down and they left a soft thud as they hit the floor, your socks falling with them. You glanced down at your panties thankful they were a soft pink with a lace trim. "Looks like I just found out Victoria's Secret." Dean said with a smirk. You laid there, the heat rushing to both your cheeks and your abdomen as you felt yourself longing to feel him inside you. A soft hum escaped your lips as you felt Deans calloused finger tips slide up your side until the reached the elastic of your bra. Your hips bucked up and hit his chest, showing him that you wanted him to please you. Dean got the gesture and presses his lips gently to your navel, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached your breasts. You barely lifted your back from the bed, allowing him to reach back and unclasp your bra. He slid it past your arms and threw it to the floor. Cupping both breasts with his hands, Dean slid his tongue out, flicking it across one nipple then the other, gently nipping with his teeth. You found your hips pressing towards him again, your fingers digging into the quilt beneath you, the sounds of futuristic guns blazing on the tv in the background. "Fuck me..." You found yourself whispering as you closed your eyes. "In due time" Dean said, his voice soft. You could tell that Dean wass going to prolong the wait so you let out another whimper and waited to see what he would do next. Dean's hands left your breasts as he lowered himself down to your panties once more, grabbing the lace from each side and pulled then down your thighs and to your ankles.

Dean's fingers touched your ankles and you felt tiny goosebumps rise over your arms, feeling yourself get wetter. Dean kissed each of your knees and slowly slid up your thighs with his lips, kissing every so often until he reached your mound. Running his fingers over the skin and down your slit, not yet parting it, you felt the fire in your stomach grow, pushing downwards but you didn't dare move as you didn't want him to stop. You bite your lip and closed your eyes impatiently waiting to see what comes next. Dean glanced up at you in all your naked glory then pressed his thumb to your slit, spreading it open and revealing all your small glistening folds. "Someone's excited" Dean whispered as he started to rub his thumb over your clit. There were no words to be spoken. You just groaned and bit your lip as your back arched up off the bed. Dean continued to rub his thumb over your clit in circular motions and gently pressed his lips to your inner thighs. You could feel them twitch at his touch. His lips grazed up your inner thighs and kissed your slit as he removed his thumb. You nearly pouted wondering why he had stopped when you suddenly felt one of his fingers slide into your hole, then two fingers. Dean slid them in and out slowly at first, his tongue lapping over your folds then to your clit. You could feel the heat of his breath blow across your mound as his fingers began to slide a bit faster. His fingers started to curl while in you, hitting your g spot over and over. He pressed his tongue harder to your clit, rolling it in the same rhythm as his fingers. You felt that fire push from your stomach down to your pussy and your fingers gripped into the quilt, pulling it up off the bed. "I'm gonna... I- I...."  
"cum for me baby..." Dean pressed his fingers deeper into your, curving them each time he pulled out and began to suck at your clit, the tip of his tongue lapping up your juices. Your mouth opened wide in the shape of an O as your eyes squinted shut and you found your thighs wrapping around Dean's head like a boa constrictor. The fire rushed through you and you felt yourself coming, your walls clinching around his fingers. "Fuuuuu----cckkkk" You bucked your ass up off the bed, pushing yourself further into Dean's face as you climaxed.

With a look of grimace on his face, knowing he had gotten the job done, Dean lifted himself from your body and stood to his feet. You opened your eyes as your body slowly started to come down from its volcanic high and watched as he undid the belt from his pants and let them fall to the ground, stepping out of them. You found yourself nearly salavating as his bulge pressed against his boxer briefs. You had never seen such a beautiful sight. Dean grabbed the elastic of his underwear and flirtingly shook his hips as he looked at you. "Bow chicka wow wow..." You laughed as the words left his sultry lips. Dean pushed the boxer briefs down to his thighs then let them fall to the floor. His hard shaft popped up like a jack out of the box ready to play, pre cum nearly dripping at the tip. He was a bit bigger than you had honestly thought he would be, assuming his cockiness and being the comedic relief was to compensate for something else but you could see now that you were oh so wrong. He reached into the night stand drawer grabbing a piece of foil and opened it up with his teeth then pressed the rubber down over himself. You felt yourself holding your breath as Dean pressed his hands to the bed and began to crawl on top of you. His lips met yours and you could taste yourself on his tongue, a sweet yet salty taste. You pulled away and gently bit at his lip, trying to look as sultry as possible. Deans hand rested above your shoulder as he looked down at you, his amulet resting on your chest. You gasped for air as you felt his member slowly start to fill you, your walls immediately tightening down on him. One inch at a time, Dean pushed into you gently then pulled all the way back out as if to tease you. "Please..." You whispered, looking into his emerald eyes. "Please what?" Dean looked down at you, rubbing the head of his cock against your folds, seeing how much you could handle. "Please.... fuck me..... now" Dean gave off a caveman like grunt and pushed himself back inside you, spreading your thighs further out until his hips were touching yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling his head down so that his cheek rested next to yours as he thrusted in and out. "Good God you feel good." Dean whispered in your ear, nibbling with his teeth as his member continued to slide in and out, filling your walls. 

Your body tok over and left your mind behind as those primal instincts started to kick in. Pushing Dean as hard as you could, you pushed yourself on top, your hair falling down over your breasts as you looked down at Dean, now laying on his back. Dean was the one to bite his lower lip this time as his hands grabbed your hips and waited for your next move. You started to roll your hips back and forth, your ass pressed to the top of his thighs as you felt his cock rub against your inner walls. Dean started to push your hips helping you move fluidly. You leaned down to kiss his lips, your hot breath mixing with his. He wrapped his hands to your lower back then slid them down to your ass, lifting himself to a seated position. You felt him go deeper into you as he moved, both of you thrusting. That fire came back to the pit of your stomach and worked its way downwards. "Dean... I'm gonna come again!" Dean bucked himself off the bed, pushing as far into you as he could, your walls spasming as you flowed with his motions. "Ohhh..... Gaahhh.... God!" Your head tilted back, revealing your breasts has your hair fell back. Dean continued to buck into you as you soaked his member, your walls tightening down on him. He started to grunt louder and louder, the sweat beading up at his forehead as he pushed harder and harder. His eyes squinted shut, biting his lower lip as he started to fill you. You could feel the heated wetness fill the condom inside you as you both let out a loud grunt together. Simultaniously, you both fell to the bed, you on top of him, feeling his clammy chest against yours. You let out a soft single laugh and laid your head on his shoulder, trying to catch your breath. "Whats so funny?" Dean asked as he turned his head and kissed your forehead, his fingers running through your soft curls. "Nothin'" You responded. "It's just been a while since a guy could actually get me to... ya know... finish like that." Dean kissed your forehead again. You could feel the smile on his lips as he did. Lifting your face to meet his, you gently pressed your lips to his, tasting the salty sweat caused by all the actions you both just persued.


	5. The Morning After

The room was silent as you slowly started to open your eyes. You were laying there, covered in nothing but a sheet and the scent of what could have been Dean's deodorant. "Mmmmm..." You stretched your arms out from under the sheet followed by your legs as a smile crept upon your face. It was then that you realized that the bed was minus one person. "Dean?" Wrapping yourself in the sheet, you leaned over the edge of bed looking for your panties. Grabbing them from the floor, you slid them on. Not feeling like getting fully dressed, you grabbed Dean's button up off the floor and slid it onto your bare skin, buttoning it up along the way.

Things were eerily quiet as you glanced around the room. Dean could have at least left a note. Now that you were starting to feel a little used, a sigh passed your lips and you slouched over. Were you not good enough for him? Was the one night stand kinda guy? Opening the door that lead into the hallway, you peaked your head out, looking both left and right to see if maybe anyone was there. Maybe Dean had just run to the bathroom or maybe you would get lucky and he would be in the kitchen whipping you both up some breakfast. "I wonder if Charlie is back yet." You let out in a whisper as your bare feet stepped out onto the chilled hallway floor. You made your way past the door Dean had introduced as the bathroom and heard nothing. He wasn't in the bathroom. You kept walking, admiring the books and works of art until you made it to the kitchen, the aroma of coffee filling the air. For a moment, it took you back to the night before, you planting that soft, sensual kiss upon Dean's lips as an alternative to staying awake through coffee. "eeehhheemmm" You were broken from your daze as you heard Charlie clearing her throat. Charlies was sitting at a small table, cup of coffee in hand and working away at her laptop. She noticed you were wearing Dean's shirt and your pants seemed to missing. "Looks like I'm not the only one that had a good time last night." Your cheeks turned crimson as you walked further into the kitchen. You began to rummage through the cabinets, looking for a coffee cup when Charlie reached from behind and opened the right cabinet. "Thanks.", you said as you reached up and grabbed a souvenier sized mug and pull it down off the shelf. You began to pour the coffee as Charlie walked back to her laptop. "So.... not to sound stalkerish or anything but do you have any idea where Dean went? I mean, he could have at least left a note instead of making me feel like nothing but a piece of ass." You poured the coffee into the cup then stirred in some sugar and vanilla creamer, watching the liquid turn from a dark brown to an almost caramel. Walking towards Charlie, you sat down across from her, one knee pressed to your chest and the other leg, almost indian style. Anyone who glanced under the table probably would have gotten an eyeful. "Dean had to go on a h-.... He and Sam had something they had to go take care of." Charlie chose her words carefully as she began to type away on her laptop. "Oh and he told me to tell you sorry for leaving so early but it was an emergency and to give you his phone number." Charlie looked up from her laptop only for a moment to see the school girl like smile spread across your face. "You must have really made a good impression on him because I can tell you now, he doesn't tend to keep in touch with many people." Hearing those words made you feel even better about giving in the night before and letting what happened happen. Charlie slid a piece of paper over to you with some digits on it and you quickly grabbed it as if it would burst into flames and vanish infinitely. "So how was your night Charlie?" You asked, taking a small sip of your coffee as not to let it burn your tongue. "It went surprisingly well. I also go her number but unfortunately won't be in town long enough to make anything of it." You felt your lip start to pucker, giving Charlie the most adorable puppy face you can come up with. "You never stay more than a few days. I miss having you around." Charlie sighed and looked away from her computer. "I know. There's just a lot going on right now, stuff I can't exactly talk about. I would totally tell you if I could. You know that." With that being said, you both continued to drink your coffee quietly, Charlie working away at something on her laptop and you visiting lala land, recouping everything that had happened the night before, how Dean had practically rescued you from that annoying guy at the bar, how he had managed to make you orgasm so easily later that evening. "My knight in leather armor", the words slip past your lips in the softest of whispers.

You cleared your throat as you stood from the chair and headed to the kitchen sink to rinse your mug. “Well, I guess I'm gonna go get dressed and whenever you're ready, you can take me home” You smiled towards Charlie who was still researching something on her computer then headed back to Dean's room. “Clothes....” You sighed as you grabbed your wrinkled pile of jeans out of the floor and slid them up your legs, buttoning and zipping them. You smelled Dean's flannel shirt one more time, letting out a happy sigh before sliding it off your body and throwing it back to where you had found it. You began to scavenge the floor, unable to find your bra anywhere. “Where the hell is it?” You lifted the quilt from the bed. “Not there.” You looked under the bed with no luck. Shrugging it off, you grabbed your tank top and button up, placing the both on yourself. Grabbing a hair tie from your wrist, you quickly pulled your hair into a messy bun, a few locks of hair falling gracefully over the sides. You quickly realized you didn't have your phone. “Shit.... where's my phone.” You frantically patted the pockets of your jeans down only find out it wasn't there. “Shoes!” You reached down to grab your shoes and there was your phone, resting peacefully in one of them. You let out a sigh of relief as you placed the phone in your back pocket and slid your socks and shoes on.


	6. Shadows and such

Two weeks time had come and gone and unfortunately Charlie had left once more. She didn't say where she was going and you hadn't asked but deep down in the pits of your stomach, you still wished she was around. Things seemed to get lonely at your house more often than not and although you had been texting Dean off and on, it still didn't seem to make a difference. The house was quiet, just you being there. It wasn't much of a house to begin with, one your aunt had left for you according to her will. It was paid off so not having to worry about a mortgage or rent each month was a big stress off your back as you weren't getting many hours at work as it was. Granted, the house had been empty for quite some time before you actually needed it and you had managed to give it a personal touch on a minimum wage budget but It was still an eery feeling... knowing you were living in your aunt's house who had died just five years earlier. That was actually the last time you had seen Charlie was at her funeral, well, besides the latest bar incident. Oh, that bar.... the frisky chicken... What a night that had been?

Letting out a deep sigh, you lifted yourself from the couch while turning off the television with the remote and tossed it to the coffee table. The screen took a moment to turn black before you saw what looked like a shadow in the reflection. You quickly turned around only to find a curio cabinet filled with photographs of family and old friends. You were so lonely, you were imagining things. 

Striding into the open style kitchen, you reached for the refrigerator door, opening and it and peered inside. “I really need to go grocery shopping.” Closing the fridge door, you reached into the upper cabinet and grabbed a bottle of white wine then brought it to the counter and set it down then reached up into the cabinet and grabbed a tall clear glass. The glass made a soft clank as you set it down next to the half filled bottle. Scratch.... scratch..... scratch.... You placed your hands onto the cold marble counter top, standing completely still as you heard the sounds. You didn't own a cat or a dog for that matter. Maybe that stray that seemed to come around every now and then was at your door again. Leaving the empty glass and bottle on the counter, you headed for the front door to let the stray in. It was almost winter and too cold for some defenseless animal to be outside all night. You could at least let it in for the night and call animal control in the morning. Why did you always have to be a sucker for helpless things. Whether it was a lost dog running down the street or a homeless man on the corner begging for a penny, you always tried to help which sometimes managed to get you into trouble. Pulling your thoughts back to the present, you reached for the door handle, cold beneath your finger tips and twisted until it pulled open. You peaked your head out the door, the crisp wind biting at your cheeks as you pulled your cardigan closer to your chest. You knew it was getting cold but it seems almost frosty outside. The sounds of your wind chime matched the melody of the wind but there was no dog or cat in sight. Taking a deep breath you looked down to see it as you exhaled like a thin sheet of smoke passing your lips. Your bones started to ache as you quickly shut the door. It was time to find somewhere else to stay the night. This house was definitely still giving you the creeps even five years later. 

Making sure both the knob and dead bolt were locked, you headed back to the kitchen and poured yourself a glass of wine and left the bottle on the counter. Something continued to give you an eerie feeling as you sat down in the corner of the couch, picking up a book you had been trying to read for weeks and setting your glass down on a cork screw coaster, one from a set your mother had gotten for your twenty first birthday. You remembered her hinting at something about becoming an avid wine drinker and here you were, sipping on Sangria. “That's it.” You set the book down next to you on the plush couch and reached for your phone in the pocket of your cardigan. You unlocked the phone and began to look through your contacts, searching for Dean's name. Although you hadn't talked much since your fun encounter, you still couldn't seem to get him off your mind. Maybe he could get your mind off the weird sounds and creepy shadows of the house.

Brrrddddd.... Brrrrddddd..... Brrrrddddd....

The soft vibrating sounds filled your ear as you waited in hopes that Dean would answer. Waiting... Waiting... Waiting... Just when you had almost given up hope you hear a voice on the other end. “Hello?” It was that soft yet deep, charming yet cocky voice... Dean's voice. “Hey.. It's (y/n). Did I catch you at a bad time?” You could heard what sounded like two women groaning in the background and some cheesy porn music then silence. “Were you watching porn?” Your eye brows raise as you wait for his response, knowing it will probably be a good one. Why a man as good looking as him needed to watch porn, she had no clue but that was certainly what it sounded like. “What?! No... no.... NO...” The phone was silent for a moment. You knew he was lying. “Alright, ya caught me.” Dean let out a soft chuckle. You could nearly feel the embarassment through the phone. Letting off a soft chuckle yourself, you shake your head. “Yeah, I know a lesbian porn when I hear one.” Had that come out wrong? Dean was going to think you made a habit of watching lesbian porn yourself. “Forget I said that. Do you wanna come over? This house is giving me the creeps and I could really use the company.” You bit your lip as you waited for a response, really hoping he didn't say no. “Hang on a second”, he breathed into the phone before you heard muffled words on his end. He probably had his hand over the phone, talking to someone in the background. You only hoped it wasn't another girl. The thought disgusted you, not neccissarily the though of him being with another girl but more or less the thought of him even thinking of coming to your house and ditching the poor girl he had there with him. On the other hand, you must have really meant something if he was willing to ditch another girl to come spend time with you. “Hello? Hello?...” You heard Dean's voice on the other end of the line and you cleared your head from those random thoughts. “Shit... I'm still here, sorry. So you wanna come over and hang out? I have alcoholic beverages and cable television.” Maybe a little bribery would do the job. You really didn't want to be by yourself that night. 

“Sorry, I had to talk to Sam about something real quick. I'll be there in ten.” 

“Wait. Don't you need my address?”

“Charlie gave it to me when I got back from that errand. She had already taken you home and I wasn't sure if you were gonna call me or text so....” Dean's words trailed off awaiting your response. 

“Awww.... you were waiting for me to call? How sweet. Well your wish is my command.”, you say flirtingly. 

“See you in ten.”

The phone went silent and you pulled it away from your ear. Setting it down on the end table, you tucked your feet under your thighs, a chill running over you. You reached down grabbed your glass of wine, bringing it to your lips. As the bitter sweet liquid filled your mouth, flowing past your tongue, you closed your eyes and tried to find a comforting thought until Dean got there. You were still getting the creeps and it was showing. 

Before realizing it, you went to take another drink of your wine only to find that the glass was empty. “Hmm...” You thought to yourself. You lifted yourself to couch and headed back towards the kitchen when the sound of the door bell ringing made you jump, nearly dropping the glass where you stood, nearly dropping the glass where you stood. “Just a minute!” You shouted as you stretched your arm towards the counter, setting the glass back down next to the bottle. Had it been ten minutes? You could feel your fingers tremble, a small gas like pain in your abdomen as your nerves started to rush in. It was the same feeling you got before a first date and sometimes even before the second date. But this wasn't a date. You had just called someone over to keep you company, Someone you had slept with the first night you met. 'Oh God.. What am I getting myself into?' you thought to yourself as you headed towards the front door. You began to unlock the deadbolt not thinking to check through the small glass peep hole as the only person that should have been stopping by at that time of night was Dean. Turning the small slit on the door handle sideways, you gave it a twist and the door pulled to. To your surprise, no one was there. “Dean?” You muttered in a worrisome tone. “This isn't funny. If you're hiding out there, trying to play some kind of joke, you might as well just go back home cuz I'm not in the mood for jokes.” When there was no response, you growled under your breath not realizing how much the temperature seemed to have dropped, your breath showing up in small clouds of chilled fog once more. Turning on the balls of your feet, you pressed your back to the door, the chilled metal pressing through your cardigan until you heard it latch into place, not bothering to lock it this time. Either your mind was playing tricks on you or Dean was and either way, you weren't happy about it. The sound of glass breaking made you jump away from the door, your heart going in a faster pitter patter beneath your chest. Reaching down, you grabbed the umbrella from the corner of the entry way. It obviously wouldn't do much to the assailant if there was one, but perhaps it would at least beat him senseless enough to allow you to escape. “God Dean, if that isn't you playing a trick on me, please hurry up and get here.” Your words were whispered as you gripped the umbrella, your knuckles turning white. Part of you wanted to see what caused the noise but the other part wanted to stay at the door way until Dean showed. A lump began to form in your throat, your stomach churning as if the glass of wine you had drank was going to come up. Every possible bad situation ran through your head, being raped, being robbed, being murdered. 'Oh God' you thought as your socked feed tip toed across the hard wood floor, peaking your head around the corner and into the kitchen. The empty wine glass was shattered on the floor, small shards glimmering under the lights that hung from the ceiling but there was no one there. Nothing else seemed to be missing but that didn't mean there wasn't an intruder in the house. Not a single window was open so there was no blaming the wind for the fallen glass. Acting as though you were in a mission impossible movie, you pressed your back to the wall, looking both ways and edged your way into the kitchen, umbrella still tight within your grip. “I don't know who you are, but I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it! So get out of my house before I call the cops and you end up with peppered buck shot in your chest!” Your voice sounded tough enough you thought as you peered around the corner into the dining area. You listened but there was no distinct noises, just coldness. You could feel the small bumps and hairs on your skin raise as the temperature dropped. Your teeth began to chatter as you felt like you were standing in a walk in freezer. What was going on? Before you could give glimpse at another thought, you felt something grab your feet from under your, your body falling forward until your head hit the floor with a cracking sound. Everything went black.

You groaned as the light of the room slowly started to come back to you. You could feel something crusted over on your forehead and could only imagine it was dried up blood from where you took a fall. This was much like the same feeling you got after a long night a drinking, a really bad hangover only this time you only had one glass of wine. Realizing you were in a seated position, what felt like one of the captains chairs at your dining room table, you pressed yourself forward only to find that you were restrained. Your eyes shot open as if you were waking up from a bad dream and looked down towards your arms. They were tied to the chair in a rope. You began to hyperventilate, your breaths shaky but fast as your heart raced faster than before. A warm tear began to form at the corner of your eye before falling down the corner and over your cheek. Trying to move your legs, you realized they were tied to the bottom of the chair as well, the ropes burning into the skin your ankles the more you tried to move. Whimpering as the tears started to flood over your heated cheeks you looked around trying to see if anyone was there, shimmying your body in hopes of getting loose from the ropes and making a run for it. There was no such luck as it seemed the more you tugged at the ropes, the tighter they got, cutting into skin, your wrists and ankles feeling as though they were on fire. 

'Are you, Are you... coming to the tree. They strung up a man, They say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here, No stranger would it be, If We met at midnight in the hanging tree.' The song was all too familiar, realizing your phone was ringing. “Fuck!!!” You screamed as the tears continued to fall, mixing in the reminants of mascara left on your lashes. You must have looked like a drowned raccoon by that point. There was no getting to your phone as it was two rooms over sitting on the couch. The music stopped and it felt as though your heart had as well until the music started again. You tried to lunge forward, hoping you could hop your way towards your phone or even the door so that you could scream at the top of your lungs until you went hoarse but your luck took a turn for the worse, the chair collapsing over until you found yourself on your side, pressure on your right arm as it was now trapped under the chair. The throbbing in your forehead where you must have hit it during the black out continued to get worse, pounding and knocking. Knock! Knock! Knock! It was the door that was now being knocked upon and not your head. “(y/n) It's Dean.” Hearing his voice brought a sense of relief to you, almost as though a small weight had been lifted off your chest. It wasn't over yet though. You weren't sure if the intruder was still in the house but you couldn't set yourself free from the restraints. “DEAN!!!!” You shouted with all your might, feeling the strain in your throat. “HELP!!!!” You went to scream again but your throat was dry and burning, your hands and feet still subconciously trying to get out of the ropes, causing the friction to only burn your skin worse. “Please.... help...” You whimpered. The blood began to rush to your head as it rested on the chilled wood floor. Your right arm was nearly numb now with all the pressure against it, feeling small pins and needles in your finger tips. 

The door busted open at the front of the house, Dean stepping in feeling the temperature difference. “Shit.... pissed off spirit...... (y/n)!” He shouted as he began to walk towards the living room, spotting your phone on the couch. “I'm in here! Hurry.... Dining room” Your words were faint as you felt yourself wanting to lose consciouness. Dean rushed to your side but didn't bow down. He glanced at you then started to look around the room curiously as if he were searching for something. “Where's the salt?!” He asked frantically, knowing he might not have much time before the spirit appeared again. “Salt?! Are you fucking serious right now?” You cleared your throat as it burned, your face feeling heated as you became aggravated. You wanted to be freed from the restraints you were put in and he was asking for salt. “I'll tell you why in a minute, just please.” He pleaded with you. “It's in the kitchen... spice cabinet above the stove. Please. Just get me out of these ropes. I feel like I'm going to pass out.” Before you were done speaking Dean had vanished. You listened as the cabinet doors flew open and he started rummaging through the cabinets all while talking to someone on the phone. “Sam! I found that God Damned ghost we've been tracking. You almost at the grave yard?” Same spoke of how he was and was at least half way down the grave. He was going as fast as he could. “Salt and Burn Sam.. get on it!” 'Salt and burn? Ghosts? What the hell was Dean talking about?' You thought to yourself as you heard his boots stomp across the floor and back into the room with you. Dean started to poor the salt in a circle on the floor around you when a large man with what looked like soaked sea weed hanging from his hair and hands started to walk up behind him. “DEAN! Behind you!” you shouted . It was too late. With the lift of his hand, the spirit threw Dean across the room without touching him, Causing him to land against the wall where was now pinned by some invisible force. “No... No No!!!!” The ghost reached forward and stroked his wet hand across your cheek, the slimy feeling of algae residue resided in its place. You squinted your eyes shut, the heated tears now burning as they flooded your eyes and face. “Dean.....” Your lip puckered as your nostrils became wet. This only seemed to make the spirit mad a low evil groan released itself from the mouth of the monster. It reached around and ran a knife swiftly across the left arm of your cardigan, shearing right through it and onto your skin. Your skin gave the same feeling your mouth would normally get after putting a fresh piece of spearmint gum between your teeth. It burned yet was icy cold at the same time causing you to scream out in pain. The warm blood trickled past your town shirt and began to drip onto the floor causing a wet crimson puddle. You glanced over at Dean watching as he struggled himself, trying to set himself free from the invisible chains that had him pinned to the wall. “The Salt (y/n)” Dean shouted with a grunt as his feet kicked beneath him. It only took a moment for you to realize that the salt must have been some sort of protectant against whatever this monster was. That explained why Dean was trying to circle it around you before the thing showed back up. You tried as hard as you could, forcing your body forward until your foot managed to kick some of the spilled salt up at the monster, it vanishing into thin air. Dean's body slumped to the floor and he quickly kicked himself back up rushing to you. “Dean... what was that?” You whispered as you started pulling at the ropes again, your right side completely numb from lack of circulation. Your left arm continued to burn as you moved, the torn skin tugging. “Quit moving (y/n). I'm gonna get you out of this and when it's all over I'll explain. For now, just stay still.” Dean grabbed the container of salt and finished the other half of the circle he had started. “Now let me get you out of these ropes.” Dean untied the rope on your right hand first, it falling directly to the floor without feeling then moved to the left hand, releasing it. It was almost an instant relief as the restraints were no longer bearing into your skin. That was when he noticed just how bad the cut on your arm was and sucked through his teeth as he looked up into your eyes, that calm emerald staring deep into your soul. “That's gonna need stitches but first I have got to get rid of this thing. Untie your feet while I try to keep this thing away and whatever you do, DON'T leave this circle. I mean it.” There was a sternness to his voice, one that reminded you of your dad growing up when he told you not to do something and you knew if you did you would get your ass whooped, that voice that said he meant business. You quickly nodded your head and starting getting to work on the lower restraints. You weren't sure if it was the fact that your right hand was back at pins and needles or the cut on your left arm was slowing you down but it seemed as though Dean had untied the ropes with ease while to you it was like trying to solve a rubix cube. Digging your nails into the rope around your left ankle, feeling it loosen you kicked your foot out then proceeded to your right foot. You could hear the back door of the kitchen swing open, wind smelling of sea salt and ocean water came blowing into the dining room, causing the salted seal to break from around you. The large man showed his face once more. “DEAAAAAANNNN!!!” You screamed as the 'ghost''s figure seemed to flicker as it neared you. BANG! The spirit spread into a thin black smoke and dissapeared, leaving Dean standing in its place, a sawed off shot gun in hand. “We have to get you out of here.” Dean shouted as he grabbed you below the shoulders and lifted you up. The spirit came back, knife in hand, walking slowly towards the both of you. Then without the slightest bit of warning the thing stopped in its tracks and just started for a moment before flames formed in its eyes then to its hands and feet. Two seconds later it was engulfed in flames, letting out a loud shriek before it dissapeared. “Thank you Sam!” Dean spoke with a slight humor to his voice even if you didn't find anything about the situation to be the least bit funny. “You're safe now.” You grabbed his shoulders, pulling yourself to his chest, your hands gripping into his shirt until your knuckles turned white and the tears began to trickle down your face again. “what if it comes b-” Dean cut you off, turning his head at an angle so he could see your face. “It's not gonna come back. It's gone. I will explain everything as soon as I get you out of here. I promise the house is safe but I know you aren't gonna feel that way so you are going to spend the night with me at the bunker.” You just nodded your head in agreement to sore and exhausted to speak.


	7. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and reader have passionate shower sex, trying to take their minds of the prior events of the evening.

You found yourself huddled in the passenger seat of Dean's impala, your knees to your chest as he drove you both back to the bunker. Dean had yet to explain any of what had happened determined to make you wait until you made it back to his place which was cause for a deathly silent car ride. You only lifted your head every now and then to watch the trees as they wizzed by in the dark, but it didn't take long for you to catch glimpses of the ugly sea ridden monster that had attacked you and your face was back to your knees, hiding. You had always lived on the philosophy that if you closed your eyes tight enough and hid so you couldn't see something that scared you, it wouldn't see you either. You hadn't had the chance to test that theory at the house seeing as you had been tied to a chair. The flash backs kept rushing through your mind, causing your eyes to burn as the tears built up. You could only imagine what you looked like to Dean, a child trapped in a woman's body, hair a mess and mascara running down your cheeks. Dean could tell that you weren't coping well with what had happened and he half expected you not to. You hadn't been dealing with creepy crawlies since you were a kid and it was a new experience. Sighing, he raised one hand from the steering wheel and reached to place it upon your shoulder but froze for a moment only to place it back to the steering wheel.

The sounds of tires crunching on gravel woke you from your daze and you lifted your head from your knees daring to look outside. You wiped your tear stained cheeks and rubbed the edges of your hands on your pants in hopes of drying them. “Stay there.” Dean said in a calming voice, one much calmer than he had expressed at your house when shit had hit the fan. You listened but didn't say anything in response and a moment later Dean had climbed out of the drivers side was opening your door, presenting his hand to you. You winced as you reached for his hand, the torn sleeve of your cardigan mangled with the dried blood from your cut tearing at the fine hairs upon your arm. You slowly stood out of the impala, gripping Dean's hand tightly as he closed the door with his other hand. “I'll explain everything in a minute. It looks like Sam is back.”

Taking your unharmed arm which was fully functional once more, you wrapped it around Dean's arm and pressed your body as close to his as you could. You were so afraid something was going to grab you and you wanted to make sure it didn't have a chance. Dean chuckled in an almost sympathetic way as he stroked his hand over your thin knuckles trying to comfort you. “I promise you, that thing is gone and is never coming back. I won't let anything hurt you.” Dean knew his words may not have meant much since they hadn't known each other that long but he also knew that he always kept his word and when it came to a beautiful lady he would never do anything to her. It was but a moment later that you were both in the main room of the bunker, Sam standing over the large table, his clothes covered in dirt. “Normally I wouldn't even ask but what in the hell is going on?” Your voice was frustrated and hoarse as you gathered the courage to speak. You were terrified and shaky but had many unanswered questions and Dean had promised to answer them. Sam looked down at you, making you feel the size of a child compared to his giant like size and puckered his lower lip. He couldn't help but imagine what it all must have felt like for you and the questions you would have. “Why don't you sit down (y/n) and we'll explain everything the best we can.”, he said as he pulled a chair out from the table. “Dean, go grab her some coffee from the kitchen.” He said, waving for Dean to leave, knowing his brother wasn't as good at talking about things as he was. “I could really use something a little bit stronger..” You whimpered once more, glancing up at Dean as you sat back in the seat, your fingers intertwined together as they rested in your lap. It took everything you had to stop your leg from tapping convulsively over and over. “I know just what you need”, Dean responded and walked in the other direction. 

“Sam... what was that thing? Dean hasn't told me anything.”

“There's no easy way to say this (y/n). What you saw... what attacked you... It was a vengeful spirit.” Sam took a deep breath and sat in the chair pulled out next to you. He couldn't stand looking down at you and tried to get as close to eye level as he could. 

“You mean like a ghost?!” You found yourself unable to control the tap of your foot as the thought of ghosts really existing filled your head. Dean came walking back in with three glasses and a bottle of bourbon setting them on the table and sat at the table next to Sam. “Kind of. They're not technically ghosts, just spirits who are pissed off and want to take it out on the world rather than go where ever it is they are supposed to go.”

You took a moment to collect your thoughts, taking in a deep breath, your chest rising before exhaling, thinking about what you wanted to ask next. “The salt... what was that about Dean?”

“Well... spirits don't like salt. They won't cross a salt barrier which is why I told you to stay in that circle and when I shot at the ghost right in front of you, that was rock salt in my shot gun.”

You lifted your left arm to your face and began to bite at your nails, not caring how disgusting it may have looked to them. You had just been attacked by a 'vengeful spirit'. Sam winced as he saw your wound peak through the torn cardigan. “That's gonna need stitches. We need to get her to a hospital Dean.” “No!” You shouted, pulling your hand back away from your mouth and placing your other hand over the crusted dry blood. “I don't exactly have insurance through my work place right now and the last thing I need is medical bills to start piling in.” Sam tilted his head, his puppy dog like eyes still looking at your covered wound. “We can stitch you up ourselves but it's gonna hurt. We don't exactly have any numbing agents around around.” “I'll deal.” Your anger over the whole situation was beginning to get the best of you as you reached forward ignoring the pain and grabbed the bottle and one of the glasses, pouring it to the rim. You had never really been one for bourbon but if it helped numb away the pain and memories than so be it. Lifting the glass to your parched lips you tilted your head back and drank what was in the glass as quickly as you could, feeling it go to your head immediately. “Easy there killer. There's more where that came from.” Dean quickly reached for the glass and grabbed it from your hand setting it down next to the bottle and slid both towards himself. 

Closing your eyes, you took another deep breath, allowing the soft buzz to take over and warm your cheeks and nose. This was never going to make any sense. “Sam... what was Dean talking about when he told you salt and burn on the phone and why did that.... spirit... up and burst into flames like that? Not that I'm not thankful but what the hell?” Sam chuckled placing a hand on deans lower arm saying he would take this one. “I guess the answer to that would also explain why I'm so dirty right now. Ya see.... a vengeful spirit usually has to be bound to something and usually it's there own body so I had to dig old Captain Jack Sparrow's body up, cover it in salt and lighter fluid and light it on fire. Once there was nothing for the spirit to hold onto anymore, it spontaneously combusted, hence the flames you saw.”

It was all still crazy to believe, them hunting ghosts and digging graves but it was better than going unanswered. “Good enough answer I suppose... finding out you guys dig graves and kill ghosts. Can I please have another shot now?” Dean smirked as he poured another glass of bourbon and slid it your way mumbling under his breath something about that not being all they hunt. Sam kicked his foot under the table into Dean's foot causing him to wince in pain. You were at a point that you didn't care anymore and just wanted to flush away the last 12 hours of your life in some sort of memory trash can. Grabbing the glass, you decided to slowly sip at this glass, the bitter taste making your lips pucker. It was much better when you just shot it all down at once. “Okay, I think that's enough questions for now. Now who's gonna stitch me up seeing as I'm still partially bleeding under all this crud and cloth on my arm?” The alcohol was obviously getting to you as you were talking more like a sailor than a woman.

A few moments had passed and Sam had come back with a large plastic box and sat down at the table. “I'm not gonna lie to you, this is gonna hurt a little but it looks like it will only take maybe three stitches tops.” He grabbed a needle and thread and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. “You ready?”

“Please just get it over with.” You watched Sam as he threaded the needle carefully, the glass not leaving your lips until ever last drop was gone. You winced, your tongue sucking behind your teeth as Sam poured some of the rubbing alcohol over your open wound. “Fuck!” You shouted jerking your arm away. It had felt like liquid fire had burned its way through your skin and into the muscle. You glanced down, nostrils flaring as your breathing became deeper and watched as the crusted blood began to flow down your arm and drop onto the floor. Sam waited a moment, watching you before trying anything else. You closed your eyes and bit down on your bottom lip as hard as you could, nodding your head as if to give Sam an okay to go on as you slid your arm back towards him. 

Hearing the sound of a small water droplet come from your phone, you grabbed it with your free hand and unlocked it to reveal a new text message. 'Want me to kiss that and make it feel better?'

You glanced up from your phone and across the table towards Dean who was watching you and Sam contently then back to your phone to respond to his text the best you could with one hand. 'You can kiss my ass Dean'. You winced in pain as you pressed send, your hand gripping the phone tightly as the needle puncture your arm then came out in a different area. You had never had stitches before in your life and to think your first time was with no numbing agent. 

'Gladly. It will help take your mind off things' Dean had texted you back, this time it leaving a grimace of a smile across your lips. You didn't bother to text back as you set your phone down. Instead you slid your glass towards Dean insinuating he pour you a third round. You wanted to be drunk... drunk enough to forget the nights events even if only for a little while and if something happened again between you and Dean in the mean while then so be it. 

Dean slid the filled glass back to you, you grabbing it before it hit the floor, causing a little of the liquid to slosh over the side and onto the back of your hand. You lifted your hand to your mouth, sucking the residue off, not wanting to waste a single drop, glancing over at Dean in a seductive manner. “All done.” Sam said, interupting the silent conversation you seemed to be having with Dean, eyeing each other. Sam reached back into the container and grabbed an over sized piece of gauze and some medical tape and began to cover the fresh stitches. “You'll wanna keep it covered if you decide to shower later. Now let me clean up your forehead a little bit. It doesn't need stitches but its still a nasty looking cut.” He dabbed some rubbing alcohol onto a cotton swab and ran it across the cut. You didn't even wince this time, probably due to the amount of alcohol you had consumed by that point. You had always been a light weight. Two small bandaid strips later and Sam was packing what was left back into the container and gathering the trash before heading towards the kitchen to throw it all away. 

You reached down grabbing the still full glass and brought it to your lips, quickly chugging it all at once the smooth liquid flowing down your throat, your body heating. “I need a shower. I can still feel that monster's hands on me.” You made a look of disgust as you slammed the empty glass back onto the table. “Would you be ever so kind as to show me where the towels and such are?” You looked over to Dean as you stood up from the table, taking a moment to gather your balance as not to fall over.

Walking down the corridor, you found yourself in a familiar hallway, one that lead to Dean's room but also the bathroom. You had only been in it once for a quick potty break before Charlie took you home but you remembered exactly where it was. Walking into the rather spacious bathroom, you began to peel what was left of your cardigan from your body and dropped it to the pile in a mangled heap. Next came your tank top, it falling in the same direction. Dean walked over to the sink and set down two towels and a wash cloth. “We don't exactly have any girly products here... well Sam might”, he said with a chuckle, “So you will have to use what you can find.” You looked over to the towels as they rested on the edge of the sink then down to Dean's feet, your eyes slowly moving up his body while your fingers mindlessly pulled at your pants, tugging them down all the while kicking off your flip flops you had grabbed last minute as you both ran out of your house. “You mean you're not joining me? Sam said to try not to get the stitches wet and this bandage is only gonna hold back so much. You don't wanna help me get clean?” Dean raised an eye brow, curious as to where this was going and watched as your pants hit your ankles and you kicked them off and onto the rest of the pile. “Is that really a good idea (y/n)? I mean, you've had quite a bit to drink and you had quite the traumatic experience tonight.” You roll your eyes, your head shaking in disappointment as you unclasped your bra and let the straps seductively fall down your arms before releasing it to the floor as well. Your nipples instantly hardened as they were exposed to the cold air of the bathroom. Dean swallowed hard, nearly falling backwards as his hands quickly grabbed the porcelain side of the sink. “Dean... honey. I know what I've been through tonight and I also know I want to get it off my mind. So what if I've had a few drinks. It's my body and my decision what I do with it. Now get those clothes off and come rub me down.” Without waiting for a response, you slid your panties down, kicked them off and stepped into the shower. The faucet was set up much like yours so it only took a moment to get the water going and the right temperature before, the water spraying over your sore naked limbs.

You turned your back to the shower head and closed your eyes as you let the water cascade of your hair, saturating it. Your fingers ran through the strands, a small wince escaping your tongue as your arm stretched, pulling at the stitches. You felt a cool breeze enter the shower sending a chill over your body, those little goosebumps raising all over your skin once more. You quickly shot your eyes open, your hands blocking your breasts and your face huddled down as you expected the spirit to attack you once more but it was just Dean sliding into the shower to join you. His body was magnificent, not perfectly chizzled probably from eating a few too many pies but he was perfection in your eyes. “It's just me” He said, raising one hand as if to surrender while the other closed the shower curtain behind him. He was already at half mass, his dick drizzling the slightest amount of pre cum. You bit down on your lower lip as you reached an arm around Dean grabbing the shampoo then pushed it towards him. “Help me out will you?” Dean took the shampoo from your hands and poured some into his palm, lathering it up while you turned your back to him, arching your back so that your ass would press against his member. You could feel it getting harder, twitching for only a moment before his hands began to massage the shampoo into your scalp. You let out a soft moan, as you tilted your head back, allowing the suds to reach your roots, your hands reaching backwards towards the outside of Dean's thighs and your nails gently digging into his skin. “You don't wanna do that (y/n).” Dean gasped as he pulled his hands from your hair and pressed his back to the cold shower wall, trying to pull away from your grasp. “Why not Dean? Does that turn you on? You don't want me to turn you on?” You bit your lip again, your eyes peaking into his flirtingly as you turned around, your back facing the water once more. You lifted your hands to your hair once more combing the suds out under the shower head when you felt his lips touch your breast, flicking his tongue at one nipple then to the other, his hands holding onto your hips to anchor himself. A small part of yourself smirked on the inside knowing you could easily turn him on have him come to your becking call and the rest of your mind couldn't keep off the fact that the touch of his tongue was sending a chill down your spine a warmth through your stomach and down between your legs but you wanted to tease him, make it last longer just in case he didn't. “Not so fast there Dean.” You pulled your back straight, head forward as your breasts left his lips. A soft grunt passed Dean's lips as he stood back up. He looked both disappointed and like he longed for your touch, the sounds of your moans. “I need you to help me condition my hair first.... please...” You gave Dean a soft pout, the best puppy dog face you could pull off without looking pitiful. Dean grunted, his cock twitching in rebuttal as he grabbed the conditioner from the corner blindly. You watched as he squirted some into his hands and waited for you to turn back around but you waited a moment, just taking him in. Reaching forward you grabbed a dollop of the conditioner onto your finger tips then began to rub it around in one hand. “Just the strands Dean, not the scalp.” With a grateful smile, you turned back around, the water cascading over your breasts as he began to stroke the conditioner through your hair. You took your conditioned hand and reached back towards Dean, your stitched arm holding gently onto the small bar in the tub. Grabbing his member into your well oiled hand, you wrapped your finger tips around and gave a gentle tug to see how he would react. A low groan passed Dean's lips as his hips pushed into your hand, still massaging your hair. You began to slowly fist his member, feeling the muscle grow larger in your palm. Stroking up to his head and back down to the base you smiled and closed your eyes enjoying the feel of his slick member combined with the feel of his hands stroking through your strands. It was pure ecstasy. “Someone is happy to see me.” You said as you loosened your grip and gently let go of his member, Deans hands releasing themselves from your hair. Turning around, you tilted your head back and closed your eyes as you let the water rinse the conditioner from your hair. The water still managed to cascade over your face and down onto your breasts, your nipples hardening at the thought of Dean's mouth over them again, his hot breath on your skin. Subconsciously you let out a soft groan yourself and a smile crept across your lips. “Looks like I'm not the only happy one.” At the sound of his voice, you opened your eyes to find Dean watching you, observing you, his own hand around his member as he slowly stroked himself. Bits of pre cum glistened as the shower sprayed him.

“Well after tonight's events, I definitely could use some happiness in my life. Now how about you come take my mind of everything.” Dean didn't give you a chance to speak anymore, his body lunging forward until his arms were wrapped around your naked, wet waist, his tongue tangled in yours as it slid past your teeth. Your eyes closed instantly, hips pressing into his until Dean's cold throbbing cock was pressed hard into your thigh. “Dean....” You whispered as you tilted your head back under the water, his lips moving to the crease of your neck in a trail of kisses. “hmmm” He groaned in response before biting down into your skin, suckling at the string of muscle that made up your shoulder. Your words were lost as you took in the pain with the pleasure, his teeth sucking at the skin, lips parted wide. You lifted a leg and placed it in the open space of the shower where most would put their bar of soap. Dean's cock fell forward, rubbing against the inside of your thigh, twitching and jumping at the chance of any entrance. “Fuck me Dean...” Your words were a whisper as you began to pant, feeling the small are of skin beginning to bruise from his tongue and teeth. “Yes ma'am” Dean agreed before pulling his teeth from you. “Turn around and bend over.”

Hearing his voice so commanding, so in control nearly sent you over the edge, the heat rising with in the pit of your stomach, blood flowing down to your toes as you turned around, the water splashing onto your face, causing you to close your eyes. Dean's palm pressed against the small of your back, pushing you down until your hands were pressed to the lower part of the shower wall and your ass was in the air, his for the taking. “Fuck. I don't have a condom.” Dean sighed, rubbing his hand down your lower back and onto your ass before digging into the thick flesh. “I'm on birth control and I trust that you're clean. Just please, I'm aching for it.” You begged Dean to slide into you, fuck you senseless, clear your mind. The water continued to cascade over your body, flowing down your back and onto his hand like a small waterfall. Dean hesitated at first, looking down at your ass as it arched up, pressing against him. He felt his cock tighten, straining forward as if it knew where it wanted to go. “Ok...” He finally said unable to hold himself off any longer. Dean slid his hand down to your hip, gripping you tightly while his other hand grabbed his member, wincing at the pain of waiting so long to relieve himself. He only hoped he could last long enough to satisfy you. The head slid into your aching box and you immediately pushed back towards him, forcing him to slide in deeper. You both felt a groan release from your throats simultaneously as your ass pressed back against his hips, taking him in as deep as he could go. The feel of Dean's cock twitching inside you caused you to tighten your inner walls around him which in return caused him to groan louder, trying to push himself deeper until your head was pressed against the cold shower wall. “Fuck me Dean... now” You demanded, your voice breathless as you tightened yourself around him once more, begging for it. Dean slowly pulled out, the tip of his head teasing your entryway before sliding back in faster, slamming himself into you, your forehead pressed hard into the wall. Again.... and again and again. Fuck! Dean's cock filled you completely as both his hands gripped at your sides, hooking into your hips as he slammed his own hips into your ass once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me so long to finish this chapter. I will get it there I promise. Been super busy writing my latest novel and with four kids plus babysitting two more, I get in where I can fit in haha.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress and also my first time writing a fanfic. Would love to hear everyone's thoughts. I will be adding more chapters.


End file.
